Cracks Underneath the Surface
by LovedBNamed
Summary: It only took one push for her to fall, and now she's chained to the ground. All she needs is the key, but the only person who can release her is someone completely naive of her life. Rory in college, AU, season four. New characters, old entanglements.


She never would've imagined that she would feel so old by the age twenty-two. All the early twenties she saw on TV were always holding a martini and laughing, discussing the latest political scandal. She felt ancient in comparison. Sighing, she stumbled out of an unfamiliar room to manage her way to hers, in order to catch up more sleep before her twelve o'clock class.

"Rory?" She turned, sleepily eyeing the girl who'd called her. The girl was around seventeen, hesitantly gripping a notebook and a large canvas bag. Light brown hair, whispy around the face and black eyes made the girl blend in easily with her surroundings.

Rory nodded in acknowledgement, feeling even older around the young girl. Now she understood why the nickname 'Virgin Mary' would be in use. This girl was saintly to the purest degree.

"Yes?" Rory slurred, putting a hand against her throbbing head. The girl gave her a nervous look before approaching closer.

"I'm Sandra Killy." She said, pronouncing her name like it was a key card pass. Rory stared at her, hand still pressed to her forehead. She had no idea who the hell Sandra was, and truthfully, at nine AM in the morning, she could care less.

"I'm supposed to be staying with you? I'm from Chilton?" The girl continued tentatively, like Rory was about to bite her. Rory persisted to give her a dumb look. "And a tour?"

Suddenly, the memory of her accepting the proposal of lodging a student in her room hit her in the head and she whimpered. Today was not a good day.

"Oh yeah…" Rory answered slowly, and beckoned the girl. "This way."

Leading the bewildered girl into her room, she threw her purse onto her bed before collapsing.

"You can sleep on the couch, the fridge is open for you, don't take a shower in the girl's bathroom without flip-flops, and wake me up in three hours. Go frolic." Rory yawned, stuck her head underneath the pillow and promptly passed out.

Sandra gawked at the body on the bed before obediently padding over into the other room, gently dropping her heavy bag down and pulling out a book to read.

Two books later, Sandra checked her watch. Seeing as Rory had drunkenly asked her to wake her up around now, Sandra anxiously made her way to Rory's door, which was covered with 'Wake me and DIE' signs and tapped on the door. No response.

"Rory?" Sandra called, knocking again. Again, a lack of answer. Opening the door, she snuck in and stole a look at the girl she would be staying with for the rest of the month. Truly, it would be best if she went home, but Sandra was determined to stick to it and get a real college experience.

Sandra gaped at Rory. From what she had heard from the Headmaster, Rory was an extremely gifted student with high morals and a sweet attitude. She was voted 'Most Likely to Succeed' in the yearbook and heck, she was valedictorian. This Rory was sprawled ungracefully on the bed with both legs spread and drool dried on the corner of her mouth. Her dark hair was mussed to the point of knots, and her clothing had seen better days.

Sandra examined the room, surprised to see it half bare, and half filled with knick knacks. She scanned the objects on the bureau. It was cluttered with makeup, hairspray, birth control pills, aspirin, old coffee cups. There was a picture in a frame, of Rory looking gorgeous, sticking her tongue out playfully while holding a brunette guy to her side. The man was good looking in a rough way, but looking the opposite direction.

There were no books. Sandra raised an eyebrow, considering Rory had been known to be a book geek, as she had been a freshman when Rory was a senior. Sandra had always seen Rory absentmindedly walking the halls while reading a new book every day religiously.

Remembering her true purpose, Sandra cautiously glided to her Rory's bed. "Rory? You told me to wake you up now…so…"

Rory didn't even move, so Sandra took a hand and shook her while repeating herself. Rory startled, springing up and glaring at her. "Who are you?"

"S-s-Sandra!" She whispered, and stared at her, dolefully. Rory made a confused face before grimacing.

"Oh, yeah. Well, come on. You're going to get the experience of a real live college class." Rory said sarcastically, getting up and changing.

"Really?" Sandra asked giddily. Finally, something she'd been waiting for.

"Yeah. Lucky you. Then afterwards we can get smashed, like a real true college student. Whoopee!" Rory fake crowed, tugging on a messy sweater that fell right below her belly button. Sandra blinked, biting her lip while looking away. Rory then grabbed a light backpack from beneath the bed and threw her hair up into a ponytail.

"Let's go learn about old men being screwed up and screwing each other!" Rory cheered sardonically and strode out of the room. Sandra ran to catch up, worrying the entire way.

While chasing Rory down the hall, a burly guy approached Rory in a familiar way.

"Ror, babe! Last night was slammin' and I'm not talking about you and me on the couch, either!" The guy smirked, nudging her. Rory stared at him impassively.

"Chris, obviously you need to lay off whatever cheap pot you're on, because the only thing you were slamming was the beer can to your head. Apparently that's been affecting your vision, too." Rory snapped at him, ripping her arm out of his grasp. They glared at each other for a beat. Then, Chris laughed, patting her on the back. Rory subsequently relaxed, laughing as well and even giving him a hug. They both ignored her presence.

Sandra stared, flabbergasted. What the heck had happened just then? Rory continued to banter with him, Chris flirtatiously hugging her and whispering in her ear. She giggled back until she checked her watch. "Crap. Gotta book it to Dursin's class."

Chris fake winced. "Ooh, the Roving Eye. Have fun, babe!"

Rory nodded, and grabbed Sandra's arm, practically hauling her to the other building.

"What did that guy mean by the Roving Eye?" Sandra asked fearfully.

"It meant 'zip your jacket up and get your hijab out'." Rory sneered, tugging her into a large classroom. The room was moderately sized, a large table set in the middle with a dozen chairs scattered half-hazardly around it. It was empty, and Rory towed her to the most obscured seats. After that, she dropped her stuff on the ground, fell onto the chair and fell asleep on the table. Sandra slowly lowered herself into the chair next to her, scanning the room.

Immediately after, a gaggle of students rushed in, settling themselves as far away from the desk. The girls were desperate to be in the back, bartering with the guys for seats.

"C'mon, I sat there last time and I swear I have his eyes permanently tattooed to my chest. I'm scarred." A girl complained to a tired-looking guy. "Besides, he doesn't like guys. Yet."

The guy sighed before switching seats. Sandra watched it happen with fascination, the fearful anticipation of the teacher rising. Finally, a large obese man stomped in with huge spectacles, wearing a tweed sweater and khaki pants.

"Get out your books. Today we're discussing Anne Hathaway." He boomed, eyes wandering around the place, especially the girl's chests. The girls recoiled, taking notes obediently but glaring at him out of the corners of their eyes.

One particularly stupid looking girl raised her hand. The professor sighed. "Yes Natalie?"

"Like, the actress? How is that, like, relevant to Shakespeare?" The girl prattled, blinking vapidly. Sandra stared. How did this girl manage to get into Yale?

"No, you dumbshit. The wife of Shakespeare. You know, the woman we studied _last week_?" Rory's voice said from behind her, laced with malice. The professor thinned his lips in a vain attempt to hide his smile.

"Very good, Miss Gilmore. Glad to see resting your head on the table is leveling your mind, but try to watch your mouth. It might…land you in unpleasant situations." The professor said slowly, invitational-like. Sandra practically choked on her spit.

"Go fuck yourself, horny old man." Rory muttered underneath her breath, so only Sandra heard her. Sandra had to hold in a scandalized smile. The class continued, with interjections of Natalie's stupid comments, but Rory didn't say anything for the rest of the class but silently wandered out of the room, not even caring if Sandra was following.

* * *

"I think I need a shower." Sandra suddenly said to Rory quietly, afterwards.

"You'd need your own personal quarantine if you were to go that far." Rory replied, chuckling.

"Why does Yale allow such a man to teach here? Yale's supposed to be a prestigious top-rate college, not a sixties/twenties bar." Sandra asked, grimacing.

Rory glanced at her, envying her innocence and youth. "Because he's a damn good teacher." She said simply. Then, bringing her to the next destination, Rory scowled. The cafeteria was crowded and large, Sandra's eyes wide with glee as she drank in the sight of the beautiful hall.

"Is there good food here?" Sandra asked her. Rory sneered at her, shaking her head and thrusting a bowl of cereal at her. Sandra looked down. Captain Crunch. Not exactly her favorite. She was about to protest, but the intimidating look on Rory's face silenced her. They continued down the line, paid for the food and paced toward a table. Rory collapsed on the chair. Sandra noticed that Rory never quietly or gently did anything. Everything was done in a dramatic negative manner. Rory had never been so rude in high school.

"Yeah, for the most part." Rory replied dully.

"Okay." Sandra said softly. They finished their meal quietly, Rory staring down at her food, lost in a different world, while Sandra distractedly perused the hall with her eyes. After they cleared their table, Rory directed them back to her room and instructed her to change into something 'sexy'.

"I don't have anything sexy!" Sandra called after her as she disappeared into her room.

Rory walked out, holding a couple shirts in her hands. "Here, try these." Sandra took them from her and held them up. They were all a particular design of slut.

"Uh…no thanks." Sandra declined politely. There was no way she'd go anywhere in that shirt. And she still didn't know why Rory wanted her to look sexy. Was she selling her to an underground college sex auction?

* * *

Five minutes later found her with a low cut shirt on, being dragged out of the room while Sandra quietly murmured protests.

"C'mon, Sandy. Time to work those social skills. Part of the college experience." Rory teased, giving her an arrogant look.

Sandra glared at her. "Sandra. My name is Sandra."

"Good for you. Remembering your own name. Soon you'll be tying your shoes and picking out your own clothes." Rory mocked cruelly, distracting Sandra until they were in front of a closed door, pounding music muffled behind it.

"Oh…no." Sandra whispered to herself. "This is bad." Rory knocked emphatically on the door and it opened to a girl with her shirt off.

"Sex?" The girl slurred loudly. Rory smiled and shook her head. The girl frowned, but kept the door open.

Sandra kept her eyes closed to block it out. This wasn't happening. You read about these types of things in worst situations scenarios in health class, not in reality. Not to Sandra.

"Not happening…not happening." Sandra repeated to herself. Rory snorted.

"I hope you remembered to lock your chastity belt." Rory snickered, before pushing Sandra into the room of pulsing mass of sweaty dancing bodies.


End file.
